We Learn From Here
by gekanna87
Summary: The only meaningful thing in his live is being Kazekage, to protect his village and people. He puts all his time and effort to do his best. but Temari thinks Gaara need some distraction. Will one trip to Konoha change his belief that apart then being a kazekage actually he is also capable to be a lover.


**FanFic**

**Pairing : Gaara X Hinata**

**Dear readers, This is my first fic. I am not an English speaker but i tried to write in English. I didn't check spelling and grammar. so for sure i made plenty of mistake. Please apologize. **

**This fic inspire by many Gaahina fic i read recently. **

**Disclaimer : All the character belong to Masashi-Sama. I just write for fun.**

**Chapter 1: Kazekage**

Sabaku No Gaara , The Kazekage of Sunagakure standing on the rooftop of kazekage tower, watching the star over the desert's sky. His mind wanders. It's been years since Suzaku taken by Akatsuki and they won against Madara. Shinobi world in peace and the whole villages live in harmony. He is now accepted as the great kage of his village. People acknowledge him as a hero, protector of the village that used to fear him, despise him because he was a jinchuriki. A mass murder

He got most of the things he wants. He earns respect, admiration, friendship from all the people who feared and hated him in the past. But he still doubts them. Every time he asked himself 'are they really genuine'. He feels so empty. It does no matter how many hours he works, how many achievement he made. He just doesn't seem fulfilled

Absentmindedly he touches the tattoo in his forehead "Ai" Love. He has been cursed as jinchuriki, He somehow in years learn to accept the fate that he is unloved. His father tried to kill him, His mother died because of him. He killed his own uncle. Even though the forth Kazekage reveal the truth to his son when he was revived with edo tensai . It didn't bring ease. His dark childhood and pain can't be undone. And that shape him to be what he is now.

He loves his siblings. He has Naruto to be his best friend. He has learned about compassion that is why he becomes a Kage. to show the world he was not a demon.

He shivered; Desert at night is really cold as cold as his heart. He is known by being emotionless but tonight Gaara must admit he feels lonely and this only emotion he could feel.

Naruto sighs with the amount of paper work piled on his desk. He drops his head down and looks at the former Hokage. Lady Tsunade

"Baa-Chan, can I have a break? I've been sitting here for hours" He sending the puppy eyes looked, wishing that Tsunade will go easy on him today.

The buxom not even bother to look at him, she drink her sake in carelessly "Do you think why I let you become Hokage Naruto?, because the job is boring. I am happy now I can do what I want without shizune pestering me about Hokage's duty"

"but Baa-chan, you supposed to help and teach me about Hokage duty's, yet you sit there and sip your sake, having fun while I trapped with this whole boring paper. That's not fair". The blonde sighs more. He though being hokage means a lot of thrill and action.

The drunken tsunade slam her cup, "Shut up and just finishes that paper work, I am here to watch you. Don't you think you can use kagebunshin no justu to run away"

With that naruto resume his works, checking the entire scroll and sign it. He doesn't want to face tsunade wrath. He got enough of it from sakura. "Having baa-chan angry just going to make my life more miserable, The Ramen can wait" he though and sigh loudly.

He reached the scroll with seal of Sunagakure on it and starts to read.

_Dear Hokage Sama,_

_We have been worried of our Kazekage health. He has drowned himself on his duty and being overly obsessed with his works. We know that you are also busy but we would be happy if you could help us to make our little brother stay away from his office for a while. Even the Suna council agrees to give Kazekage a little break but the stubborn Gaara refuse to take holiday. Maybe you can arrange something to make Gaara comes to Konoha. _

_Regards _

_Temari & Kankuro_

He puts the scroll down and starts thinking of his friend. Having Gaara here would be fun. He hasn't seen him for ages. A sudden though pass and a smile across his face. He can use Gaara visit to skip some Hokage's boring task. Entertain foreign leader also part of the job and hang out with Gaara won't be boring but how he could make him come.

"Baa-chan, I need your advice!"

The former hokage didn't respond. Three empty bottle sake lying on her desk. While her body slouch from her chair.

Naruto only rolled his eyes. He doesn't waste time. In a second he gets his clone sat on Hokage's chair and He jump out from the window. He runs towards Ichiraku, desperate to get some Ramen that he wanted so badly.

At Kazekage office, Gaara really drown himself on the pile of papers, Matsuri already sort the Document and he just need to read, review and sign it. At the end of the Shinobi war the five country sign peace treaty. Some new rebels' organization sprung but easily defeated by Jounin from alliance country but he couldn't stop to worried that probably one of the country will break the treaty and bring the world into a war again. For now his aim is to make sunagakure prosperous. He gets lot of issue in the hand. Water problems, Education, Health, and he needs to make better trade agreement with others country. Sunagakure rely on others country to supply their foods and he needs to make better deal.

He sign and solve almost half of the pile then Matsuri comes with the new one.

"Kazekage –sama, you received important messages from Hokage" She handling the scroll with hokage seal.

"Thank you, Anything else? " He asked

"Yes, Temari asked you to join family dinner tonight"

"All right Matsuri, You are Dismiss" with that the brown haired girls disappear behind the door.

Gaara open the scroll from Naruto.

_Dear Kazekage-Sama,_

_In order to strengthen our alliance, I invite you to visit Konoha. We get some matter to discuss and we need to settle a new trade agreement for benefit of both our village. I would love to have your presence in our Village _

_The Hokage _

_Naruto_

Gaara pinch the bridge of his nose. He is totally exhausted. He hardly sleeps. Even shuzaku was gone He still not able to sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes those nightmare haunted him, the smell of blood so real, the scream of his victims and he was so terrified that he found himself enjoy it. Is he still a monster? That question lingers in his mind, if he doubt about himself. What others may think of him.

His council really shows their doubts toward him; His already become kazekage for eight years, Lead the suna through a war. Spending all his time to work and successfully bring the village into better condition. but that bunch of old bastard keep opposed him; question him, even lately they asked him to do the impossible. 'Producing an heir'. How troublesome he sees no relation between making a baby and the safety of village.

He glance at the scroll, He will go to konoha , set the new trade agreement with Naruto and perhaps he could help him out of the shit.

The last light is gone. Gaara could see the sun set from his window. He must go home tonight, need to talk with his siblings. He looks at his desk, there still plenty of work need to be done. Matsuri always asked him to relax but Gaara never know how to relax. God forbid him to rest. He'd rather be busy then have to fight with his own demon.

Temari is busy preparing the dinner when Gaara coming.

"How are you, Gaara? Finally you come home, missing your dear sister?"

Gaara put down his gourd and crash in the couch, His face blank like always but Temari notice that the dark ring around his eyes getting darker. He hasn't been coming home for 3 weeks. He practically lives in his office. Kankuro and Her check him out every day but the young kazekage refused to go home until his work finished and he always manage to get extra work that made him stay until late.

"I received letter from Naruto today, it seem I need to go to Konoha and because you are suna ambassador I need you come with me"

So Naruto received their letter."When we need to go?" asked Temari

"Tomorrow"

Kankuro join them in the dining room. He was busy making new puppet but he will not skip dinner. He sees Gaara already occupy his favorite spot.

"Hi. Little bro, what makes you join us tonight?"

"Just preparing my trip to Konoha tomorrow"

Kankuro about to sit when Temari yelling "You ass, Why don't you help me prepare the dinner don't just eat"

He directly runs towards the Kitchen approaching his sister. Temari can be scary when she is angry.

They eat in silence. Temari curious about what was happen during the last council meeting. The elders held private meeting with Gaara. And He didn't tell them what that meeting about.

"Gaara, What did happen during the meeting last week?, What the elders want from you now?"

He is staring on his plate, I must tell them I guess "They want me produce an heir". He said in monotone

Kankuro choked his meal and Temari dropped her spoon

"What in the hell they asked you that?" Temari hasn't recovered yet from the shocking news.

"They just want make sure there will be great shinobi in the future to protect the village"

Kankuro drink his water "Then it's an easy task bro. Get a girl and gets laid. Problems solved and the elders happy. Do you need lesson how to make baby?. I can teach you things or two" he said cheekily

Temari punch kankuro on the face. "You are real pervert Kankuro. Be sensitive!, Gaara need a girl who could bear a position as Kazekage's wife. Not just get laid with random girls. He needs to marry girl from reputable family. Did they choose some girls for you?" Temari asked

"They said they would choose the girl, but I Negotiate with them. They give me a year to get a wife by myself and if I am failed I must agree with whomever they decide to be my wife"

"Then we need to find a girlfriend for you as soon as possible" said Temari with enthusiasm

That night he lays awake on his bed. How will he manage to find love? He cursed. Nobody ever dare to be close to him. Even touch him but now he must find a woman that willingly to be with him. That's impossible. Who is going to love the monster? He also can't accept the elder's choice. He never wants to force himself over somebody and make their live miserable because they must live with him. He knows he is unwanted that is why he is alone. It's fine by him. His past teach him to not reach out, to not expect. The past make him numb and cold and why in the hell they want him to have relationship. He is fine enough to have his siblings and friend. He doesn't need someone else.

His head is aching; there is too many things to think about. He closed his eyes and fall into the dark abyss.

"Gaara..Gaara-kun " He heard soft voice calling him. He saw a women with long hair she's waving her hand. Curious, He walks closer towards her and she is gone. The soil becomes pool of blood. Thousand eyes surround him. Wind carries cries and screams. He looks his hand cover with blood its own blood "We want you die, we don't need you, why you killed us, Monster" repeated over and over again like a mantra. He just stands there waiting and waiting to disappear.

Hinata eyes snapped open, tears how that are possible she was crying on her sleep. She opens the window for some fresh air. The Morning in konoha is always glorious it's spring time. She can see sakura tree blossom. She couldn't remember her dream last night. All she knows it is something sad "Lonely" she mutter the word in whisper, that felling so familiar and it eats her alive. Once again she gazes through out the window. Hyuga hairess tried to force a smile. If Naruto-kun can make it, so do I. Her day just start and she wants to help naruto. She assured herself that She is needed. Yes, Naruto need her.

At Hokage office, Naruto nibble his pen. He supposed to review and sign the mission for the chuniin today but he just couldn't find motivation to do so. Why he stuck in the office. When will Gaara come? He really bored reading all this paper work. There is a knock on his office door

"Come-in" He said

The pink haired Kunoichi appear infront of him.

"Hokage- Sama I Bring you reports of Konoha central hospital, we need to train medic nin. Also putting more effort to make new research for new medicine"

"Hinata and I request more funding into konoha orphanage. So many adult died during the war and left kids being an orphan. The Villages must take care of them"

He reads the reports she gave him. Naruto put lots of concern for the orphan as he was an orphan. The war leave a lot of damage but slowly all country start rebuilding and he just wish now all people going to united for peace and maintain stability in shinobi world.

Naruto looks at her eyes, He must say it now "Sakura-Chan, Please marry me?" He said seriously. He is been in love with her since they were in academy, with all his effort and persistence he become a hokage, and now he wish that with the same determination he could be her boyfriend or even husband.

Sakura flushed, He still chasing her after so many years, she flattered, "You Baka, How could you asked me to marry you. We even never go for a date"

Naruto only grin "then we go for a date I am happy for a little step"

Sakura was in love in sasuke. Even when sasuke back to konoha after the war and become leader of konoha anbu he never paid attention to her. May be she must make a new start. Naruto always be there for her all the time. She admits she has some feeling for him. May be she should give it a chance

"Ok naruto, we go for a date tonight but no ramen ok" She smiled.

Naruto jumped around "Thank you Sakura"

Hinata was about knocking Hokage office door and she heard the whole conversation. She knows naruto only loves sakura and she didn't stand a chance. It's always been her. Doesn't matter what she did for him. He gets only eyes for her. She thinks sakura will chase sasuke and now she is giving up. Sakura knows how she feels for naruto but why.

Hinata turn back and run away. She doesn't need to hear their whole conversation. She is hurts, why she feels betrayed it is not sakura fault. If sakura giving up on sasuke may be she must learn to give up on naruto too. She slumped on the side of the lake and start sobbing. Hinata hyuga heart is broken. She shattered but she doesn't let sadness tear her. She needs to move on. She took a deep breath. She cannot be week. Naruto and Sakura will always be her friends no matter what. She wipes her tears away. Stand up and move towards hokage tower. She didn't realize that someone was watching her crying.

Sakura looking for hinata, they had appointment at hokage office but she didn't turn up. She is nervous may be she need to apologize to her. She really didn't want to hurt her but she also has some feeling for naruto. If they are a real friend she sure hinata will understand. She walks back to the hospital then she sae the blue haired heiress.

"Hinata.." sakura tried to approach her

"Oh Gomen sakura, I couldn't come this morning. My father summoned me" She try to put a smile

"Oh never mind, I already talk to naruto, he will care of it" she paused and take a breath "Actually I want to apologize"

Hinata tensed she already know what sakura going to say "What for sakura?"

"Hm,,I and naruto going for a date" sakura sound nervous "I know how your feeling for him hinata. I hope you not gonna think I betray you. You know what happen with me and sasuke. It didn't work. He never care of me"

"I understand sakura. As long as naruto happy I am happy too. And I hope you're going to be happy with him too"

Sakura flushed "I don't know since when I have feeling for that baka, but I love him hinata "

Hinata hugs the pink haired kunoichi "Well, I give him to you then"

Back to hokage tower, there is a meeting between two powerful men.

"Yo Gaara, It's been long time" The blond hokage greets the young kazekage in his office.

Gaara notice something wrong with his friend, His grin wider than usual, His eyes shine brighter. full with enthusiasm. He is sure there is something not right. His friends probably plotting something.

"What's wrong Naruto?" He stand across the room, hand crossed. His face blank like porcelain dolls. he wish naruto not gonna ask him to involved in his stupid childish scheme like always. He hates to say no to his friend. but also don't want to drag into a mess.


End file.
